respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Missile Launcher
(Before the 3.0.0 Update) • (through the Juggernaut) • Tier 6 of Trial 1 in the Summer Camp • Tier 2 of Week 2 of the Road to Glory 2016 • (through Born to Dye Pack) • Tier 5 of Trial 2 in Summer Camp 5 (Event) • Tier 4 of Trial 3 of the Road to Glory 2018 • (available during Trial 3 of Easter Invasion) • Tier 8 of Trial 2 in the Ghostbusters' 35th Anniversary |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 1 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 4 |Type of Gun? = Explosives |Firing Type? = Single Shot |currency = Gold }} Mis6.png|Old Design Of Missile Launcher. Mis2.png|Missile Launcher Equipped View. Missile Launcher Gold2.jpg|Missile Launcher's Golden skin equipped (Side View) mlrocket2.JPG|A Rocket Of Missile Launcher. M202.jpeg|The M202 FLASH, the weapon the Missile Launcher is based on Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 10.49.15 am.png|This weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-16 at 10.48.44 am.png|This weapons reload animation (2). The Missile Launcher is a weapon that is available at level 13. It holds 4 rockets, which each rocket able to inflict extremely high damage. It is very accurate despite its stats, but has slow agility. Before the Respawnables 3.0.0 Update, it costs , but now can only be obtained either through buying the Juggernaut or through event. Strategy Being one of the first weapons unlocked that is able to deal very high damage, this deadly weapon quickly tears apart enemy players. However, it is an explosive weapon, so it is best not to engage enemies in close combat as you may get killed by your own weapon. Its range, although moderate, can be used to attain long range kills and just like any explosive weapon, multi kills. Its Accuracy stat may seem low but it actually has pinpoint crosshairs, and the missiles fly faster than its brother, the Bazooka, and boasts more rounds overall. Take care not to expel all the bullets, as the reloading time is extremely long (takes about 4 seconds), giving your opponents the chance to kill you. The Agility is also poor, so it is not recommended to chase faster enemies or scout. It is better at close range engagements, as the rockets explode on impact and the powerful splash alone can kill the enemy. A good tactic is to patrol the map, and after using all four rockets, retreat and hide to reload, then repeat the process. The weapon can be used effectively even when running around, as its capacity and powerful rockets can easily take out an entire group. This is a good weapon for low levels but once you have unlocked the Howitzer Gun, you should consider buying that as it is significantly better than the Missile Launcher. Overall, this unique weapon is easy to use and remains a threat to more powerful opponents. By utilizing its pin-point accuracy and it's four powerful rockets, it can take out even the heaviest enemy with ease. 'Hammer' The elite enemy Hammer uses the Missile Launcher as his signature weapon. He can be a hassle to fight, but drops good rewards if he is dealt the final blow by you. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Very high Damage dealt *Has infinite range *Very good accuracy, even when moving *As it is an explosive weapon, it is able to wipe out multiple enemies at once. *Overall, it is easy to use. Disadvantages *Reload time is slow (4.3sec) *Auto kill is possible if careless *Very low Agility. *Nearly obsolete if the opponent wears any explosive resistant armors *The projectiles are quite slow. *Outclassed by Howitzer Gun. *Small ammo clip. Video Trivia *Nowadays this weapon is extremely rare to see. **It was available for sale separately from the bundle, before the Respawnables 3.0.0 Update. Now, the only way to obtain it is through the bundle. **Additionally, during the Road to Glory 2016 event, since this weapon also got another skin as a tier prize, more players have been seen using it! **Players got another chance to obtain the weapon during trial 1 of Easter Invasion. * The Missile Launcher resembles the real world M202 FLASH/"Grim Reaper" * Even though the weapon's accuracy is listed as 1, it actually has pin-point accuracy, allowing the user to snipe enemies across the map. *During the Summer Camp event, the Missile Launcher was available as the last prize of Week 1, but has a new golden crusted skin. * Despite having a scope, it cannot be used. And this go the same for the Chemrail, Airsoft SMG, and the Grenade Launcher. * This was the most used weapon in Week 2 of the Summer Camp due to the fact that many have obtained the Missile Launcher from week 1 of the Summer Camp event. ** It was also used a lot in Summer Camp 2 but it wasn't used as frequent as before, due to better explosives weapons like the Dragon's Breath Cannon and the Thumper being usable. * The Missile Launcher is used by the main character in the movie Commando, as in the picture shown above. See also * Hammer * Bazooka * Scoped Rocket Launcher * Rocket Guitar Case Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Gold Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Rocket Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Launchers Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:2 Range Weapons Category:1 Accuracy Weapons Category:1 Agility Weapons